


Living ( is worth it)

by Undercore



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Hurt, M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't take it anymore.</p>
<p>Steve is gone.</p>
<p>Tony can't be alone</p>
<p>Steve left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living ( is worth it)

A quiet sob. A shaking hand. A sharp knife.

" oh god, oh god, oh god"

A broken man. A broken house. A broken life.

" I-oh god, Steve- I-I'm so sorry.."

A shallow cut. Blood. Another cut.

" Steevee... I'm-I-god-Steve."

Empty hands. Blood. Cuts. Pain.

" Oh god, fuck, Steve,'fuck"

Shaking legs. Crawling. Crying.

High heels. Klick klack. Pepper.

" Tony? Ton- Oh my god, Tony!"

Hands. Warm hands. Soft voice.

" Tony.. Tony, honey, baby, oh tony.."

Red hair. More people. Red. Loud.

Pain.

Steve?

" Don't worry Tony, I-I don't know where Steve is, but I'm here. Pepper."

Pepper?

Steve...

Darkness

Soft voice. Big hands. Warm. Soft.

Steve

" Tony, oh.. Tony. Oh god.."

Steve?

"Tony, why,  god, my love, tony.."

Steve.

Safe.

Happy.

No pain.

Steve.

" God, Tony, I'll stay okay? I'll stay forever, I'll never leave you. Just-god tony..."

Sobs. Crying. Steve is crying.

No Steve

Steve shouldn't cry.

No.

" I-I lov yu, Steve."

Blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. Steve.

" I love you too tony.."

Smile. Frown. Steve.

Steve is good

Steve is safe.

I can live for Steve.


End file.
